Pierre de Lune
by Jagana
Summary: Fubuki x Hitoki POV Fubuki
1. Chapter 1

Je me souviens de cette femme, ma mère, des ses longs cheveux ondulés qui coiffaient ses épaules d'une parure dorée, ses yeux bleus clairs comme un ciel de printemps, son corps svelte qui dansait au milieu du jardin du bonheur.

Lorsque la maladie de la mort emporta son âme vers les cieux, cette femme, ma mère, n'avait que vingt-deux ans. Ce jour-là, sans verser la moindre larme, je regardais mon père couvrir le corps de sa femme d'un linceul blanc et fermer à jamais ses paupières pâles. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je le voyais pleurer et moi, insensible, j'observais la scène qui se déroulait devant moi sans comprendre, sans y croire, sans rien attendre en retour…

Cette femme, ma mère, que j'adulais tant lorsque j'étais enfant, cette fleur de lys, pure, douce et innocente s'est éteinte sans me dire au revoir, sans me prendre une dernière fois dans ses bras frêles. Elle disparut sans laisser de traces, en emportant avec elle ses rêves, ses joies, ses peines, ses souvenirs les plus tendres.

Lorsque je ferme les yeux, je me souviens de la comptine qu'elle me chantait le soir avant de m'endormir. Le jour de sa mort, elle était censée me chanter le dernier couplet, celui que j'attendais impatiemment, le cœur battant, depuis le jour de ma naissance.

Aujourd'hui, en ce jour de décembre, je regarde les fleurs de lys se flétrir dans le jardin des pleurs. Les pétales tombent sur le sol blanc recouvert par la neige. Cette femme, ma mère, était la seule à pouvoir les faire fleurir les soirs de pleine lune.

_"Te souviens-tu ?"_, chanta une voix d'ange.

Je me souviens de mes pas de danse au milieu des champs de lys et de leur parfum enivrant qui embaumait ma peau sucrée. - _"Maman, chante-moi encore la comptine de mon enfance."_ Ma voix résonna dans la pièce vide, silencieuse comme un écho. - _"Te souviens-tu de ce jour, maman ? Regarde-moi, je suis une princesse comme dans les contes de fées. Ma robe de flanelle blanche virevolte dans les airs, les pétales des fleurs de lys dansent autour de moi comme pour accompagner mes pas. Me vois-tu, maman ?"_

Mes paupières se ferment lentement et dans le silence de la tombe de marbre blanc, j'entends ta voix chanter doucement le dernier couplet de la comptine.

_Dix, la princesse des lys chante l'ivresse,_

_Onze, malgré ses yeux pleins de tristesse,_

_Douze, son corps danse avec allégresse,_

_Treize, le prêtre Judas récite la messe._


	2. Chapter 2

_La veuve noire accompagnée de ses concubins,_

_Etait, ce soir-là, armée de son poignard divin. _

_A minuit, elle poignarda ton corps trois fois, _

_Et l'embauma dans un linceul blanc de soie._

Fleur de lotus, blanche comme le lys, tu enfermes dans ton calice les secrets de notre amour passé. Le pollen, emblème de nos souvenirs, vole dans les airs à la recherche du temps perdu. Ô ma bien aimée, te souviens-tu du jour où la veuve noire vint frapper à notre porte ?

Moi, être de chair malhabile, je désirais te sauver du mal qui rongeait petit à petit ton corps mourrant, mais cette femme, notre ennemie, est venue te poignarder un soir de pleine lune.

Aujourd'hui, lorsque je regarde le ciel étoilé, je me remémore le temps passé à tes côtés. Tu me manques, ma douce, ma belle, mon joyau ! Tout nous séparait, mais tu as su me dévoiler tes sentiments en déposant un simple baiser sur mes lèvres humides. Fou de désir, je ne pus me contenter de cette délicate attention et je te fis mienne par une nuit de printemps.

Quelques mois plus tard, notre enfant vint au monde et tu fus, en ce temps-là, la plus heureuse des femmes du clan. Tu oublias même la maladie qui attendait sagement de te donner le coup de grâce.

Alors que notre bonheur était à son comble, la veuve noire vint frappé à notre porte par une nuit d'hiver où la neige recouvrait le sol et les arbres. De son linceul blanc, elle embauma ton corps pour l'emmener vers les profondeurs de la terre.

_"Hitoki, depuis ce jour-là, tu es devenue ma chimère. Princesse du temps, le destin était contre toi. La maladie de la Mort a emporté ton corps vers les profondeurs. Depuis ta disparition, je compte les jours."_


	3. Chapter 3

Alors que mon corps se meurt lentement, tu me regardes de tes yeux pâles, usés par le temps. Je murmure un prénom qui semble être le tien, mais tu ne me réponds pas. Le temps a fini par ronger un à un nos souvenirs les plus tendres et nous ne sommes plus que deux marionnettes que les fils du destin manipulent à leur guise.

Ton visage blanc incarne la mort, celle que j'attends depuis que je suis allongée sur ce lit recouvert d'un linceul blanc. La pièce est froide, les volets sont fermés, la chaleur qui parcourt mon corps a disparu.

Lorsque je sens ta main se poser sur moi, un frisson parcourt lentement ma peau. Comme je ne suis plus habituée à ce contact charnel, tout me semble dénué de sens. Le temps passe, les grains de sable s'égrainent inexorablement au fond de la clepsydre posée sur la vieille cheminée du salon.

Lorsque le dernier grain tomba dans ce gouffre sans fin, mes yeux se fermèrent et le vide enlaça mon corps. Tu te levas enfin de ta chaise en bois et tu me montras le chemin vers le monde des morts... Là, où personne ne revient jamais.

_La Faucheuse a frappé trois fois,_

_Elle a emporté mon corps là-bas, _

_Le Diable tisse un linceul de soie, _

_Il m'enroule et je vois en fin le Ça._


End file.
